


Shower Thought Scenes

by Starpool



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpool/pseuds/Starpool
Summary: Basically these are just a bunch of scenes that I wanted to write, that could be part of a bigger story, but I'm too lazy to write said bigger story. Multiple fandoms, some of the characters were made by me and my friends out of our own headcannons.Hope you enjoy.It's called Shower Thought Scenes because shower thoughts are kinda like random thoughts you have in the shower and while these aren't really things I came up with in the shower the meaning is still there.





	1. Chapter 1

"So he found you hm?" Ciel sighed as he ran his fingers over the soft fur of the plush bunny. "I hope he believed me when I said it was… his room." Ciel looked down at the toy rabbit who he had not seen nor talked to in years. "It's been quite a while hasn't it… hm… But you're not the same, then again, neither am I." Ciel pulled his hand away. "You should've been destroyed in the fire… you probably were. This you is simply an imitation by the demon." The marine haired Earl turned his head away. "To think, I would come to you every time I cried. 'I tried Mr. Rabbit. I really did! People are scary… at least I have you.'" Ciel gave a vicious mocking of his child self. "Tch… at least I had you." He got up to leave the room. "And yet… the texture… the volume… it's all the same… even those beady eyes which probably should've creeped me out, but never did… you are an imitation." He looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you?" Ciel turned and took a few steps back to the bed. "Maybe… it wouldn't do harm to indulge myself." He walked back to the rabbit and picked it up, feeling it's fur and holding it close. "Just this once." He gave a small, nostalgic smile.  
And the rabbit, with its blue bowtie, snow white fur, black beady eyes, and stitched on face, smiled back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugo went down the alley, where he and Todoroki were scheduled to meet. After everything, he knew what he had to do.  
"Hey." The villain known as Icyhot, who Bakugo knew as Shoto Todoroki, greeted him from the shadows. His duel colored eyes glinting in the low light.  
"Hey." Bakugo ran toward his lover, but was pushed away.  
"It's been fun buuuut, I've gotten bored."  
"What?" This wasn't supposed to happen, Shoto couldn't get bored. Bored!? With him!?  
"So y'know, imma call it quits, this little thing we have going." As Shoto turned to leave Bakugo called out,  
"Class 1-A first year of highschool." Shoto stopped.  
"Shoto Todoroki. Half cold, half hot. Left halfway through first year. Favourite movie is The Little Mermaid. Shy, quiet, and had a big ass crush on your's truly."  
"Don't flatter yourself. How did you find all this out?"  
"Because I care Shoto. I care about you. I didn't back then. I ignored you, and left you all alone, because I was an asshole, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He could tell he had gotten through, if only for a moment. He smiled.  
"But hey, if you wanna call it quits, then fine. Say the word and I'll never bug you again."  
Silence.  
"I'll take that as a 'go away'?" Bakugo started to leave. "All right, good bye then."  
Two arms wrapped around him and pulled him back into the alley, he felt wetness on the back of his sweater.  
"Please… don't leave me… not again."  
Bakugo turned around and took Shoto in his arms. He looked him in the eye and smiled.  
"Never. Never again."


End file.
